Hollywood's Not America
by lyrical-harmonies
Summary: Songfic.Oneshot. It's Misty's life back at the gym as I picture it. "Maybe it's time for her to go home. I guess the celebrity life was never for her."


_**Born Helena Jane **_

_**With a restless soul **_

_**She moved west to California **_

_**Became a centerfold**_

She had done it.

This was her dream.

Wasn't she supposed to be happy?

The red-head smiled to herself. This gym-leader thing wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Sure, everyone now knew who she was. She was the Fourth Sensational Sister, and her name was now conveniently Iris. (Misty really didn't go with her sister's names.) People came from all over the world to battle her. Well, they came to battle Iris, not necessarily Misty, but wasn't it all the same?

_**But once you change your name **_

_**Well the pieces fall **_

_**Now she hardly recognizes herself at all **_

_**And there's never any rain, when you want it **_

_**A hollow little game, and you've won it **_

_**Looking for a thrill but you've done it all **_

She hadn't talked to Ash in the past two years. It's not that he didn't call, he did plenty of that, but Misty never had more than time to say a quick a 'Hi!' and 'Bye!' There was the customary ding that signaled a challenger. Ugh, her miniskirt was starting to ride up. She hated them so much, but it was part of the territory.

"Hello, and welcome to the Cerulean City Gym. I'm Iris, the leader here. All battles all three-on-three, substitutes allowed. Select your pokémon, and when you're ready, we will start," sighed Misty.

_**So long, put your blue jeans back on girl **_

_**Go home **_

_**Remember Hollywood's not America **_

_**So long put your blue jeans back on girl **_

_**Go home **_

_**Remember Hollywood's not America **_

_**O yea **_

"I'm ready now! Can't wait to get my first badge!" Misty eyed young boy critically. His fiery attitude reminded her of a certain someone. _Come on, Mist, you need to concentrate!_ "Go Charmeleon!" _Well, he's just as reckless as Ash was…_

_**And everybody here's **_

_**from somewhere else **_

__

_**You can make a million dollars, but you might lose yourself **_

_**And you can take the heat will your heart grow cold **_

_**They say acting's just pretending, but even that gets old **_

"Azurill! You wanna battle?" Misty asked her small friend.

"Azu!" chirped the little blue ball.

"You're gonna put that puny thing up against _my_ Charmeleon?" laughed the young boy._ Wow this boy really does have a lot to learn… Well, that came to Ash with time._ "Let's go Charmeleon, use Ember!"

"Azurill, try a Water Gun," said Misty with little enthusiasm. Azurill's Water Gun knocked out the Charmeleon with little effort, who hadn't made a move to obey it's trainer.

_**And there's never any rain, when you want it **_

_**A hollow little game, and you've won it **_

_**Looking for a thrill but you've done it all **_

"Charmeleon! You were supposed to win that one! How could I have raised such a weak pokémon? That's it, we're doubling our battling schedule! We'll train 'til you cry!" shouted the boy, then he turned to Misty, "You were good, but next time, I'll be better! That was my only pokémon, so you won. This time…"

"Your Charmeleon is plenty strong, but-"

"I don't need your help, now just let me go and save myself from anymore embarrassment." _Nevermind Ash, he's exactly like Gary,_ thought Misty. _His Charmeleon was plenty strong, but it didn't trust him. The pokémon thought it was too good for it's trainer, reminds me of someone else, but at least _he_ knew the fault was his, not the pokémon's._

_**So long, put your blue jeans back on girl **_

_**Go home **_

_**Remember Hollywood's not America **_

_**So long put your blue jeans back on girl **_

_**Go home **_

_**Remember Hollywood's not America **_

"MISTY! I need you over here NOW!" cried her sister, Lily.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Which top looks better with this skirt? I have to look perfect for the press conference today!" Lucky for Misty, Lily had dropped her 'like' every other word. Daisy and Violet were another story though…

"Oh right, press conference today. Totally forgot…" muttered Misty. "I should go change." With that, she retreated to her room.

"You never answered my question!" hollered Lily, but no reply came from Misty's room.

_Why more skirts? This is not what I signed up for when I took over the Gym Leader position…_ And from the doorway, had she been listening, she could've heard her sister speak.

_**And I know what you do when **_

_**I know that you **_

_**You can be anything you want to be **_

"Maybe it's time for her to go home." _Traveling with that boy. I guess the celebrity life was never for her,_ Lily added silently.

_**So long, put your blue jeans back on girl **_

_**Go home **_

_**Remember Hollywood's not America **_

_**So long put your blue jeans back on girl **_

_**Go home **_

_**Remember Hollywood's not America **_

_**Hollywood's not America **_

_**It's not America **_

--

**A/N:** Well, I just got back from Costa Rica, so I've been lounging around doing… well… NOTHING!! Just wrote this up earlier, don't know what possessed me to do it, but it sort of wrote itself. Hope you liked it!


End file.
